A Perfect Ending
by pelits
Summary: This story continues two months after the end of "Change of Story". Raven is almost eighteen, Apple has returned from her recent travels. an enemy has returned to save everyone from the Evil Queen, with the help of A dwarf.
1. Welcome Back

**A Perfect Ending**

**Welcome Back**

2 months have gone by since Merlina's defeat, everyone at ever after high have been getting along better with each other all the students have been trying different things and focusing on their careers and what they really want to do.

During those 2 months Apple had been away so she could get over Daring and today she was returning, so everyone was planing a big welcome home party for her.

Maddie, Briar, Cerise and Duchess were setting up the party in the gym but of course Duchess wasn't helping, she was just sat on a chair in the muddle of the room.

Cerise: Duchess, stop lazying around and help us.

Briar: yeah this party needs to be perfect for Apple's return.

Duchess: oh sure help set up a party for someone that ran away.

Cerise: you know why she left, she needed to leave to get over Daring.

Duchess: why bother, he's not even here.

Briar: yeah but a change off scenery would do her good.

Then suddenly Raven, Cedar, Ashlyn and Hunter walked in with presents.

Raven: where back.

Ashlyn: and we brought gifts.

Briar: OK gang lets see what you got.

Raven: well I got Apple this new cape made from the pelt of a panther.

Briar: Raven you know Apple's vegetarian right?

Raven: oh.

Ashlyn: well I got Apple these pair of crystal shoes.

Maddie: oh let me try them on!

Maddie grabbed the shoes and tried them on but when she got up she fell right back down.

Maddie: these shoes aren't verry comfy.

Ashlyn: well there made from crystal there not for wearing there for display.

Ashlyn removed the crystal shoes from Maddie's feet and Maddie put her old shoes on.

Cedar: I saw this wooden princess doll and I knew I had to get it for her.

Briar: um Cedar, you know Apple gave up her plans to be a princess.

Cedar: oh right.

Brair: Hunter, please tell me you got something for Apple that she will like and actually use.

Hunter: well I didn't know what really to get her so I just got her a card with cash inside.

Briar: great so we have dead animal fur, uncomfortable shoes, an old doll and a card paper with paper inside, this is hopeless.

Raven: oh yeah well I thought you would have all the decorations up by now but the room looks half done, literary half done.

Briar: well I would be done faster if Duchess would get off her lazy chair and help.

Duchess: hey you were taking naps too and anyway why am I here anyway, you guys would never throw me a welcome home party.

Raven: true but anytime you would like a going away party, just say the word.

Everyone laughed at Duchess as she stormed off unhappy.

Briar: OK everyone we really need to get this place ready, Apple will be here in just under an hour.

Raven: I think I know a spell that can decorate this place fast as lightening.

Raven snapped her fingers and the room was covered in purple smoke but when the smoke cleared nothing had changed.

Maddie: a part from the cloud of purple smoke, was something supposed to happen?

Raven: sorry everyone, my magic has been failing me lately, I don't know why but it is.

Cerise: don't worry Raven together we can all get this room together in the blink of an eye.

Half an hour later the party was ready and in good time because Apple's carriage arrived, every student arrived to greet her except Duchess, when Apple got out off her carriage she wasn't wearing her usual outfit instead she was wearing just a brown t-shirt, dark green jacket, dark green trousers and walking boots.

Everyone was shocked to see her wearing that and most off the students left except her friends.

Briar: Apple! You look well different but that doesn't matter, come here.

Biar and Apple hugged then Raven walked over too her.

Raven: Apple White.

Apple: Raven Queen.

Apple extended her hand in friendship as did Raven and they shook hands.

Maddie: Apple, is it really you?

Apple: yes it's me Maddie.

Ashlyn: lets me guess, you lost your luggage and your not wearing that by choice.

The headmasters Milton and Giles Grimm came to greet her and just like everyone else they where surprised.

Apple: hello headmasters.

Milton Grimm: Apple white but you look so different.

Raven: it doesn't matter what your wearing we are just thrilled your here to stay.

Apple: well actually I...

Briar: come one you've got to check on the hexcellent party we've planed for you.

Everyone brought Apple too the GYM and showed her around.

Briar: here we have the DJ booth which Melody will be playing.

Apple: that's great but...

Ashlyn: don't worry I've picked out a dress for you too wear.

Apple: that's nice but...

Maddie: and we've got your favourite party treats, apple fritters, cameral apples, apple tarts, apple pies.

Apple: STOP!

Everyone stared at Apple.

Apple: I can see you've all put a lot off work into this party and I am grateful but It wasn't necessary because i didn't want a party.

Briar: WHAT? WHAT DO MEAN YOU DIDN'T WANT A PARTY?!

Raven: OK Apple you better explain yourself because even I'm confused.

Apple: OK let me start at where I've been, while I've been away too get over Daring, speaking off which where is he?

Raven: Daring and Lizzie left last month to go stay with Lizzie's relatives, when the Queen of Hearts found out they where dating well she wasn't to pleased so they left to get away from her.

Kitty: why, your not jealous, are you?

Apple: I've forgotten Daring, Lizzie's welcome too him, anyway I met spiritual Monks that taught me so much about this world and how giving up personal possessions cleanses the soul, we stayed in there retreat in the mountains around Camelot, it's the most amazing place.

Raven: wow back up, who's we? Was there love in the mountain air?

Apple: Mordred, king Arthur's son is just a cool friend, he's a total free Spirit, we had a connection.

All the girls: AW!

Apple: so apart from Lizzie and Daring leaving has anything else exiting happened while I was away?

Milton Grimm: my brother and I have created the new story book of legend where anyone at this school can write there new destinies if they choose to change it.

Apple: well I'll be sure to write down my adventures once i return again.

Cerise: your leaving, again?

Apple: yes, I only popped down to see how you where before I continue on my travels.

Milton Grimm: I agreed to let you go away for only two months so you could get over Daring and now your saying you want to leave agin for nothing.

Apple: not nothing, it's a big world out there and I was born to travel.

Milton Grimm: no you where born to be the next Snow White.

Apple: that was the old me, this me has seen the gardens of OZ, climbed mountains and swam oceans of Atlantis.

Milton Grimm: be that as it may I can't let you leave this school, your studies and your destiny.

Apple: there is to much to see in the world, give Duchess my happily ever after.

Briar: so your just going to leave us to go traveling again.

At that point everyone left the party and left Apple alone to her thoughts.

In the hall way Raven and Dexter where talking.

Dexter: too bad the party's canceled it would given us a chance to dance again.

Raven: to tell you the truth I don't think I'm Capable to dance again (shiver).

Dexter: what's wrong.

Raven: not sure, I just feel really cold all of a sudden and I'm starting to feel dizzy, I better go to my room and lie down.

Dexter: yeah that would be best, try and keep warm.

Later that day Apple was saying goodbye to the others.

Apple: Briar, I'm going to miss you.

Briar: you don't have to go, maybe we could make a mediation retreat right here.

Apple: I'm sorry but there are so many other places I wanna see and go to.

Apple and Briar hugged.

Briar: promise you'll write to me every week.

Apple: I will, too all of you.

Apple was ready to go when suddenly headmaster's Milton and Giles Grimm appeared.

Apple: you can't stop me.

Milton: no I can't but this fax I receive from the magical high council may just change your mind.

Apple took the letter and read it out loud.

"Before the age off there eighteenth birthday all students choosing to leave school must take a special citizenship exam to ensure there ready for what awaits them, the exam will be held one month from today".

Giles: oh well, it looks like your here to stay.

Apple: no I'm not, I'lll take a few revision books with me and pop back before the exam.

Miltom: theres more on the back.

Apple turned to other side and read that out loud.

"all those taking the exam are subject to a curfew, anyone caught leaving school during the hours of darkness will be sentenced to do 6 hours of community service a day in the slim pits".

Apple: this is your doing, isn't it?

Milton: well I may have told them you were leaving school but this exam is more of a shock to me as it is too you.

Apple stormed off unhappy while the others where looking at the headmasters.

Milton: you may all go now.

The students left while in Apple and Raven's room Raven was sick in bed when Apple walked in.

Apple: hi Raven, the magical high council are making me take and exam in one months time but until then I'm trapped here, can you belive that.

Apple then turned around and was shocked to see Raven ill, she walked over to her bed and was shocked to see her with purple spots all over her face, sweaty face, nose blocked, burning up, pain in her stomach and was feeling cold.

Raven: Apple, please help me.

Apple: Raven but how can you?, I'll get the headmaster's.

Apple ran out off there room to the headmaster Grimm's office.

Apple: headmaster's something terrible is happening to Raven.

Milton: if this is some excuse to get out off doing exam it's not working.

Apple: I'm serious, Raven has the royal flu.

Milton: What?

Giles: but that's impossible.

Apple: take a look if you don't belive me.

The headmaster's and Apple left the office and went to her's and Raven's room where they found Raven in bed still not well.

Giles: your right this is the Royal flu.

Raven sneezed but due to her powers the sneeze sent the three of them flying into the wall.

Giles: with a fusion of magic.

Apple: how can she catch this only a Royal gets this disease.

Milton: I've seen this before, it's past down from the jeans from any Royal's parents and they only get this flu once.

Apple: but that's impossible Raven dosen't have any royal parents, does she?

Milton: she does her father, The Good King.

Apple: the Good King is her dad! Does anyone else know this?

Milton: only a very few but none off the students know and you are not to tell anyone.

Apple: Why.

Milton: that's not important, what matters now is helping Raven get thru this flu, luckily it wont kill her.

Giles: hold on, in the olden times this disease use to kill Royals.

Apple: what are you saying?

Giles: if Raven's half Royal she may not have a Royals natural immunity.

Milton: it could be fatal.

The three off them looked down at Raven looking like she was about to die.

Giles: this dosen't look good.


	2. the Cure

**A Perfect Ending**

**The Cure**

the next day Raven was still ill in bed and in pain, Milton and Giles Grimm gave Raven some more medicine but nothing seemed too be working, suddenly Raven sneezed again which caused a loud "Bang!" that Maddie heard from her room, Maddie walked over to Raven and Apples room but when she tried to get in to Raven's room Apple was outside guarding it.

Apple: Hello Maddie, what are you doing here?

Maddie: I heard a loud bang coming from here, what happened?

Apple: oh that, that was Raven she's, practicing magic spells, yes, nothing serious.

Maddie: well can I at least see her?

Apple: no you can't, Raven has asked me to keep everyone out off this room.

Maddie: why?

Apple: because, because the spells Raven is practicing are very dangerous and may harm anyone that gets in the way.

Maddie: OK I'll come back later.

Maddie left while Apple entered the room.

Apple: the others are getting suspicious, I've had to lie to Briar, Ashlyn and now Maddie, how long will it be till someone like, Cedar who knows when someone is lying comes asking about her?

Milton: your right, you need to find something to help her Giles!

Giles: but I've tried everything I can but nothings worked.

Apple: what we need to do is to get Raven to a hospital.

Milton: NO! If anyone, especially the magic high council discover she has the Royal flu they'll put two and together and realize she's half royal.

Apple: yeah and according to the rules of destiny by the magic council a cross breed like that shouldn't have been born, and if they find out they will probably do something unspeakable to her.

Giles: my guess is they'd killer her.

Milton: exactly which is why you need to make her well again before that happens.

Giles: but that's impossible brother, Scientists have been trying to find a cure for the Royal flu for thousands of years.

Milton: ONE HOUR! You have one hour.

Giles left with a DNA sample from Raven too go and do some more research, Milton went to his office and Apple stayed and kept watch over Raven.

Meanwhile Duchess was drinking coffee in her room but then there was another sneeze explosion coming from Raven and Apples room causing her to spill the coffee all over herself, after drying off she stormed into there room but before Duchess saw Raven, Apple threw a blanket covering Raven's face.

Duchess: why is someone trying to blow us all up, how's Raven?

Apple: fine, fine, fine, she's just having a nape.

Duchess: really, so whats with your twenty-four hour vidual then, and how come the walls look like the inside of a weasels nose.

Apple: the room, the room is in desperate need of repainting, that's what happens when one leaves for two months.

Suddenly Raven sneezed again causing Apple to be blown back giving Duchess the chance to remove the blanket and was shocked when she saw the purple spots, quickly Apple grabbed Duchess took her out off the room.

Duchess: why does Raven have purple spots on her face.

Apple: because I drew them on, you know what they say ,don't pass out when theres markers about.

Duchess: yeah right, your hiding something and very soon I'm going to find out.

Duchess left Apple while Apple was concerned and went back to check on Raven.

Meanwhile Giles was going through the medical books in his secret library trying to come up with a cure but then he found something.

Giles: that's strange, according to this book "the Royal flu only passes on if both the father and the mother have gone through this disease.

Giles: put his book down and went through some more books.

Back in Apple and Raven's room Milton Grimm came in to check on Raven.

Apple: about time you got here, Duchess is getting suspicious we need that cure.

Milton: well Giles hour is nearly up so hopefully he's figured out how to cure her.

In the cafeteria Maddie, Cerise, Cedar, Briar, Ashlyn and Blondie Lockes where having lunch together when suddenly Duchess came over.

Duchess: hello girls.

Briar: what do you want Duchess?

Duchess: me, I'm just happy to see all you Royals and Rebels eating lunch together but where is Raven and Apple?

Maddie: I came by earlier and Apple told me Raven was practicing dangerous spells which is why she was guarding the door.

Ashlyn: Hold on, me and Briar came by there room earlier and Apple told me Raven wasn't in.

Duchess: are you both saying Apple maybe lying to you?

Cedar: yeah right if Apple was lying I'd probably know.

Duchess: well if your so sure about that there no harm in checking on our dear friends.

Giles had gone though more books about spell casters having a similar illness after awhile Giles looked at a page that may have some info then after looking at Raven's birth certificate it all made sense.

Giles: so that's what wrong with you.

Giles then looked at the clock and was shocked when he saw what time it was.

Giles: I gotta get moving.

Giles ran to Apple and Ravens room, Giles opened the door to see Apple and Milton watching over Raven.

Milton: Giles, have you found a cure?

Giles: BOTH OFF YOU GET BACK!

Apple: what, why?

Raven then began to glow a bright white colour, Apple, Milton and Giles took a few steps back then left the room, coming from the bedroom what sounded like an explosion.

Apple opened the door and was shocked to see Raven looking like her old self but she was floating in the air and then gently landed back on her feet.

Apple: Raven your OK!, what happened?

Giles: allow me to explain, Raven's ailment was due to her being a spell-caster, when Raven reaches eighteen she like all spell-casters will inherit great power, so it was simply a transitional temporary indisposition that only lasts twenty four hours.

Milton: so it wasn't the royal flu, it only looked like.

Giles: No it wasn't but Raven can't get the Royal flu it only passes on if the mother had the royal flu.

Apple: of course since and since the her father "the Good King" Wouldn't be able to pass it on genetic.

Raven: wait, what did you say about my father?

Apple: I know your father is the good king, don't worry I won't tell.

Apple left the room, Raven ran after her but when she left the room the others found her.

Maddie: Raven, Apple has been telling us different stories about where you've been today?

Duchess: yes Raven would you care to explain that.

Raven: alright the truth is, I had a transitional temporary indisposition, when spell-casters like myself become eighteen i will gain my full powers on my birthday so i had a twenty-four hour genetic virus for my body to prepare itself.

Maddie: that makes seance.

Duchess: but why did Apple lie?

Raven: because with my magic mixed with my sneezing and coughing was causing explosions but we didn't want you to worry about me.

Duchess: but you had purple spots on your face.

Ceries: OK that enough Duchess.

Briar: yeah, the only way Raven would have purple spots is if she had the royal flu but that not even possible.

Ashlyn: clearly Raven is fine and Apple was just looking out for her and us, like a good friend should.

All the others left believing nothing was wrong but Duchess wasn't buying into her story.

Duchess: I'm not buying into your story, I know what I saw and soon I'm going to prove it.

Duchess left leaving Raven worried, Raven continued looking for Apple until she found her in the library sitting at a desk reading books.

Raven: Hello Apple.

Apple: Raven, how are you feeling?

Raven: fine, what are you doing?

Apple: just studying for my exam next month.

Raven: right, It's just that I hope I can count on you too keep my family secret, if the Magic High Council where to hear about this...

Apple: don't worry Raven you can trust me not to tell anyone especially not the magic high council.

Raven: Thank you, it's just this is a rather big secret and if they did know then not just my father but all those that kept this from them would have to face consequences aswell.

Apple: wow, I didn't realize how serious this is, if you go, I go.

Raven: I'm not gonna try and stop you, i just thought you should know how serious this situation really is.

Apple: your right this is serious.

Apple stands up from behind her desk and walks over towards Raven.

Apple: but that's a risk I'll just have to take, Raven your a true friend and would never betray your friendship like that.

Raven then gives Apple a big hug and Apple hugs her back.

Raven: Thank you.


	3. Shadow Warriors

**A Perfect Ending**

**Shadow warriors**

The next night everyone at Ever After High was fast asleep in their beds until they where all awakened by a loud knocking at the front door, the headmasters and all the students came down to the front door.

Raven: are we expecting anyone?

Milton: nobody this late.

Everyone stared at it wondering who it could be until Duchess stepped forward.

Duchess: so is anyone gonna answer?

Hunter: go ahead.

Ashlyn: what if its somebody dangerous.

Milton: exactly which is why we should turn off the lights and pretend we're not in.

Duchess completely ignored the headmaster and opened the door to reveal it to be a female dwarf around twelve years old with brown short hair, brown eyes, dark skin, wearing dark-red hoodie and brown trousers, carrying a medium rucksack, her name was True.

Duchess: it's just a girl.

Milton: who are you and what do you want?

True: my name is True, please help me.

True suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Raven: get her in inside.

Hunter and Dexter helped True stand-up and everyone walked to the cafeteria, unfortunately they left the door open and a mysterious shadow came in, after having a seat and drinking a glass of water True started to explain herself.

True: I am the youngest sister of the seven dwarfs.

Ashlyn: wow i didn't know the seven dwarfs have a sister.

Apple: not many people did.

True: my family has been destroyed and are gone forever, need your help.

Duchess: stop with the stories, why here and why us?

Milton: Miss Swan show some common decency.

True: it's OK, after I barely escaped unharmed I met a friend and she told me to come here.

Raven: who's this friend?

True: you'll find out soon but I must warn you, me coming here has put you all in great danger.

Duchess: there's always a catch, what danger?

True: from the witch that destroyed my home and left me a refugee, The Evil Queen.

Milton: THE EVIL QUEEN!

Raven: MY MOTHER, impossible, the Grimm brothers here imprisoned her in mirror prison and she's still there, right?

Milton: well, not anymore.

Raven: WHAT! But how?

Milton: it's time you all learned the truth, during legacy day after Raven refused her destiny, that refusal weakened the mirror just long enough for her to escape.

Apple: hold on, how does Raven not sighing the old story book of legend have to do with The Evil Queen's escape?

Milton: the mirror prison world and story book of legends medallion are connected, so when Raven didn't sigh, it broke down the walls into this world and The Evil Queen escaped, I sealed the crack but it was just open long enough for her to escape.

Raven: OK but what has she done?

Milton: well we belive she was the one who drained wonderland of it's magic.

Briar: invaded my mothers story.

Giles walks in mysteriously.

Giles: and she was the one who freed Merlina.

Raven: wow that's unbelievable.

True: it's all true and that's not all the Evil Queen has resurrected the Shadow Warriors.

Giles: No, the Shadow warriors were banished beyond the underworld years ago by the magic high council there's no way.

True: the Evil Queen found away, a mixture of both dark and vo-doo magic.

Ashlyn: I'm sorry, Shadow Warriors? Would somebody like to explain?

Giles: many years ago and evil and powerful witch named Morgan Le Fay created them and used them too almost rule Camelot until she was defeated and sealed away and the Shadow Warrior's were banished to beyond the underworld for all eternity by the magic high council.

Milton: Utterly ruthless and almost impossible to defeat, they were the ultimate weapon.

True: Shadow Warriors were demon like creatures with power to turn into shadows they only materialist only long enough to kill.

While they were talking two more shadows came in.

Milton: right time to call all your parents and too get you all somewhere safe.

Raven: No, we are not going anywhere.

Ashlyn: Raven, this is starting to frighten me, are we really all in danger?

Raven: It's not possible.

While Raven was talking true pulled out a wooden box from her bag pack.

Raven: these creatures where whipped out years ago.

True: you don't belive me, perhaps you might listen to one of your own.

True opens the box and black smoke comes out and shoots down to the other side of the room and starts to materialist into a body.

Milton: what have we let in now?

Raven: show yourself.

The smoke reveled itself to be, Merlina.

Raven: Merlina!

Raven: charges over and grab's Merlina's neck and using her powers too lift her.

Raven: you dare come back here!

True: please, she's here to help you.

Milton: silence!

Raven puts her down.

Merlina: nice to see you too Sis.

Dexter picks up a sword, Hunter gets out his axe, Cerise growls at her while Apple, Ashlyn, Briar, Maddie and Duchess stepped back.

Dexter: you be trade us, almost destroyed Raven and me, did you really expect a warm welcome?

Merlina: do think I wouldn't come back here if it wasn't important.

Raven: you've only come back to steal the medallion and drain magic from the new story book of legend.

True: please if you ignore us it could be the end of our world.

Dexter and Hunter lowered there weapons and Cerise put her fangs away but Raven punches Merlina in the face.

Merlina: OK I deserve that.

Apple: OK how you get out off your mirror prison?

Merlina: I'll let True tell you that.

True: after my brothers where taken by the Shadow Warriors I Ran into an old chasm where I found her mirror.

Milton: the old chasm where the evil queen was defeated the first time, it seemed more appropriate place to store you mirror.

Merlina: after True let me out I tried to control the Shadow Warriors believing they'd be like my solders of darkness but it didn't work and they tried to kill me to, so I could only get us out off there.

Apple: you could be lying, how do we know your not working for the Evil Queen?

Merlina: after we escaped I went to confront Mother but after my lose two months ago she considers me a failure and Raven Trader for stopping me, she now wants nothing do with us,

Hunter: why didn't you fight?

Merlina: how do you fight Shadows? True helped me escape.

True: but no matter where we went the Shadow Warriors followed us.

Giles pulled out and old book and placed it on the table.

Giles: according to the this book the only way to stop a Shadow Warrior is with light, when they materialist direct light sends them back into the shadows, while in shadow form there harmless.

Merlina: but fire is useless against them, there breath extinguishes it.

Raven: bad breath too, this just gets better and better.

Apple: we have to turn on as many lights as possible before they get here.

True: there is a way of detecting when they are close.

True pulls out off her bag a biscuit tin and inside the tin contained glow worms inside a small see-through box.

Duchess and Briar: Ahh! Bugs!

Duchess: get those away.

Apple: Wimps, what are those?

Maddie: those are wonderland Glow Worms.

Merlina: she's right, when a Shadow Warrior is near they Glow red instead of white, it's like warning.

True: the glow worm can see them but even they fear the Shadows.

Duchess started clapping.

Duchess: brilliant just brilliant, you've gut the chilling chat down perfectly, "the nasty boogie-men are coming to get us" can't any of you see this is a trick? Wheres proof that any off there scare stories are real.

Suddenly Poppy and Holly O'hair came running in.

Holly: in our bedroom, on the wall!

Poppy: this Shadow creature.

True: there here!

Hunter: did anyone close the door?

Milton: oh no!

Merlina: do you belive us now?

Raven: it's alright as long as we stay in the light.

Merlina: you think they don't know that.

Milton: everyone find some torches, candles anything that can create light, go!

Suddenly the lights started going out.

Apple: whats happening?

Milton: there messing with the fuse box.

Raven: run, get torches, Go!

All the students left to go find light while Raven, Merlina and Giles went to the fuse box in the hallway, the fuse box had been damaged.

Giles: I could probably fix this, you too just keep a look out.

While Giles was working the others in the cafeteria had found some candles creating a circle of light.

True: they will not cross the circle of light, we must all stand inside.

Sparrow: I'm not scared of shadows.

True: my brothers were not afraid of shadows either, now there gone.

Sparrow: perhaps just be on the safe side.

Sparrow and the others all got inside now they where all safe for the time being.

Back in the hallway Giles was still working but it was taking longer in the dark, two girl student came by to give them two torches and a glow stick.

Raven: thanks we will need these, now get too the cafeteria with the others and stay safe..

The two girls left.

Merlina: hows that fuse box coming along?

Giles: almost there just gotta connected these wires.

Suddenly Merlina's glow worm's light turned red.

Merlina: never mind the fuse box, we've got company.

Raven and Giles held the torches while Merlina had the glow stick, they looked around and they could see the shadow moving fast.

Raven: there all around us.

One shadow warrior rematerialized at the top of the stairs, the Shadow Warriors were wore black armor with masks with two long horns and had long sharp claws and went after them, Merlina spotted it coming.

Merlina: look out!

Merlina moved Raven aside and shinned the glow stick in the shadow warriors face and sent it fleeing back into the shadows but then another one appeared in front of Merlina and through her into the wall and dropped the glow stick.

Raven: Merlina!

The Shadow Warrior walked over towards Merlina and accidentally stepped on and smashed the glow stick, luckily the liquid light from the glow stick burned its foot sending it back into the Shadows.

Raven walked over to Merlina and helped her up, but then the third Shadow warrior materialist and went after Giles, the Shadow warrior grabbed Giles from behind while Giles struggled to get free.

Giles: Raven, Merlina HELP!

Raven and Merlina tried to get to him but they where still surrounded by Shadows.

Merlina: the torch, turn on the torch.

Giles pressed the button but it wasn't working.

Giles: it won't light.

Raven: tap it.

Giles tapped it on the bottom and the torched shinned it's light in the Shadow Warrior's face sending it back into the Shadows.

Raven: MOVE, MOVE!

The three of them ran away back to the cafeteria and went into the circle of light.

Raven: the liquid light from the glow stick, you saw what it did to that creatures foot.

Giles: yes a mixture of Luminol and hydrogen peroxide.

Briar: what?

Apple: it's what makes glow sticks glow.

Giles: if I could get to the science lab I could make a solution.

Merlina: and we splash it on the Shadow Warriors and they burn, lets do it.

Ashlyn's glow worm glows red and she drops the box contaning the glow worm out of the circle of light, Ashlyn steps out to pick it up but then a Shadow Warrior rematerialized really close to her.

Ashlyn: AHHH!

Hunter: Ashlyn! Get away from her!

Hunter pulls her back into the circle of light, picks up a candle and waves it in the Shadow Warriors face causing it flee into the shadows.

Ashlyn: it was so close, thank you.

Hunter: it's alright, I'm here for you.

True looked at her glow worms light turn back too white.

True: there gone.

Raven: right we slit up into groups and draw the Shadow Warriors away, buy Giles enough time to get too the lab and make up enough solution.

Sparrow: can't we just stay here where it's safe.

Duchess: sooner or later these candles are going to burn down into nothing.

Sparrow: good point, I'm in.

Milton: here's what we're gonna do Hunter, Sparrow, Briar, Ashlyn, Duchess, Poppy and Holly round up every other student and get out of the building, Raven you, Dexter and Maddie go to the sports hall and gather whatever weapons you can find and use what ever you can find, Apple and Merlina go down to Giles's old Library and find as many spell books we can use, with all of you divided and separating the Shadow Warriors it'll give me, Giles and True a chance to get to the lab, ready?

Everyone: ready.

The groups divided, Raven, Dexter and Maddie walking in the hallway while seeing the shadows moving fast.

Dexter: I've got an idea, Come on we know your out there, I thought you like to fight!

Raven: Dexter, what are you doing? Stop it, they'll hear you.

Dexter: that's the idea, together these creatures are formidable but if we split them up, Where are you, were waiting, show yourself!

Maddie: are you sure yourself?

Dexter: it's our best chance, belive me.

Raven: come on then, come and get us!

Dexter: what's the matter, we are ready for you.

Maddie: guys, look.

Maddie showed them her glow worm's light turned red.

Dexter: stay close, this way.

The three of them continued walking.

Back down the stairs towards the old library Merlina and Apple holding a lantern where walking down them until a Shadow Warrior appeared behind them.

Merlina: that's clever, what do you do for and encore?

The Shadow Warrior scratched Merlina with its long sharp claws causing her to fall while ripping her dress.

Merlina: that was my favourite dress.

Apple: alright ugly, looking for a fight

Apple grabbed the lantern and shinned it at the shadow warriors face, causing it to flee into the shadows while going fast downstairs.

Apple: where did it go?

Merlina saw it's shadow on the wall.

Merlina: over there.

Apple: can I ask you something?

Merlina: sure, what?

Apple: what do you know about Raven's father?

Merlina: we're a little busy now, don't you think?

Apple: did you know him?

Merlina: no we've never met, same mother different father, I don't think I can remember him.

Back with Raven, Dexter and Maddie they'd made it to the sports hall with the shadow warrior still in shadow form was on the floor behind them.

Raven: it worked, there's one following us, we just have to buy some time.

The Shadow Warrior finally rematerialized and went after them, Raven picked up a tennis ball from a bucked used her magic to light it on fire and threw it at him but missed but the light caused it to turn into shadow form on the wall.

Dexter: running away, I thought you creatures were supposed to be invincible!

The Shadow Warrior re-appeared in-front of them, Maddie handed Raven another tennis ball, Raven lighted it on fire and threw but missed again.

Dexter: your aims off, try this.

Dexter picked up a baseball bat and was ready to swing, Raven threw a flamming baseball up and Dexter hit it and the fireball hit the Shadow Warrior, causing it to flee.

Raven: nice shot!

Dexter: thanks.

Raven and dexter hugged.

Maddie: hate to ruin this moment but we better get moving.

Raven and Dexter stopped hugging gathered a javelin and another bat and carried on walking back to the others.

While back with Milton, Giles and True the three where running from the last Shadow Warrior, they'd made it to the lab, Giles grabbed what he needed to create the glow liquid then went into the back room to get more chemicals but then the shadow warrior's started getting in under the door and appeared in-front of Milton and True, the Shadow warrior went after them, Milton and True moved out of the way avoiding it.

Milton: get behind me True, be-gone creature!

Milton grabbed a flamming torch and pointed it at the Shadow creature but it just blew it out, the Shadow warrior then picked up Milton and threw him at the wall, True helped him up then Milton Locked Giles in the back room to keep him safe, True shinned a torch at the Shadow Warrior causing it to go back to the shadows giving Milton and True a chance to run back to the cafeteria where the circle of light still was.

In the library Apple and Merlina made it unharmed but the Shadow Warrior was right behind them, Merlina spotted it and pushed Apple out of its way while the Shadow Warrior lifted Merlina and threw her towards a book shelf and went after Apple.

Apple: um, Merlina, a little help here.

Merlina got out her staph and was going to strike but then stopped.

Apple: what are you doing? Get this thing away from me!

Merlina was still thinking while the Shadow Warrior grabbed Apple's neck and was about to kill her.

Apple: MERLINA!

Merlina finally got her act together and stabbed her staph in the Shadow Warriors back and burst it into flames from the inside.

Apple: You sure took your time!

Merlina: I'm sorry.

Apple: what happened?

Merlina: after that creature threw me against the book shelf it was just how mother has abandoned me but then I thought if you the daughter of Snow White gone I could take the credit and she might take me back but then I remembered she wants nothing to do with me then I thought, I don't need that woman anymore!

Apple: come on, we better get back to the others.

Apple and Merlina left the library and walked towards the stair case when they stopped to see a big shadow in-front of them, Apple picked up a flaming torch and Merlina held her staph and charge after it but it turned out to just be Raven, Dexter and Maddie.

Raven: sorry.

Apple: Merlina destroyed one.

Apple: well, Apple distracted it, still leaves two more though.

Raven: stay together, I'll go check in with Giles.

Raven headed to the lab while the four of them looked out for the two Shadow Warriors.

Raven made it to the science lab and heard Giles shouting for help.

Giles: Hello, can somebody let me out!

Raven: Giles!

Raven opened the door to find Giles had finished the glow juice.

Raven: Well done Giles, make some more I'll get the others.

Raven left to gather the others while at the cafeteria in the circle of light Milton and True where waiting.

Milton: this waiting is no good, perhaps we should go after them!

True: No Mr Grimm, we're safe here.

Milton: good point.

True then notice that one of the candles had gone out but didn't say anything.

Back in the lab Giles and the others had filled up two water pistols filled with glow liquid.

Dexter: only two water pistols!

Giles: it's all we've got.

Raven: OK me and Merlina can handle this.

Maddie: wait you trust her to help you destroy them and not me.

Merlina: sorry, here I'll let you go out there into danger and almost certain death to face those shadow warriors.

Maddie: on second thought, best leave this to you two.

Raven: ready?

Merlina: lets go.

Raven and Merlina left the lab to go fight them while back in the Cafeteria True's glow worm turned red and showed it to Milton, a Shadow Warrior rematerialized on the wall.

True: AHHH!

Milton: it's alright, they can't cross the circle of light.

But then Milton noticed the unlit candle and pulled out a lighter and relight it but he wasn't quick enough, the Shadow Warrior got in.

Milton: get behind me girl, bring it on.

Milton grabbed the Shadow Warrior but the Shadow Warrior was to strong and pinned him down.

True: I'll save you Mr Grimm!

True jumped on the Shadow Warriors back and getting it off Milton but then threw True off, Raven and Merlina had heard the noise and came storming in with the water pistols and fired the glow juice at the Shadow Warrior burning it to ash.

Raven: we got it.

True helped Milton up but then noticed the last Shadow Warrior behind Raven and Merlina.

Milton: BEHIND YOU!

Raven and Merlina turned around and fired there water pistols at it until it was ash.

Raven: YES!

Merlina: we destroyed them!

The others came running in.

Dexter: Raven?

Raven: we beat them, it's over.

Everyone cheered.

Milton: the Two Evil Queen Sisters!

Later that morning all the students returned back to the school and went back to bed but hardly any of them got any sleep, the others celebrated there victory in the cafeteria

Milton: Miss Trollworth bring the drinks and something special for the young girl lady who saved my life.

Apple: I made special apple biscuits.

Apple put the biscuits on the table.

Milton: you've proved yourself tonight True, you too Merlina, even you.

True: does that mean we can stay?

Milton: I suppose I can let you both stay here under my protection for a little, a little longer.

Raven and Apple were watching her from afar.

Raven: do you really trust her now?

Apple: not even for a second.

Merlina may have heard them.

Raven: my mother, our mother will be back with or without Shadow Warriors.

Milton: let her come, after today we are ready for anything, cheers everyone.

Everyone: Cheers.

But True was giving a slightly evil smile.


	4. Exam Day

**A Perfect Ending**

**Exam Day**

On the next day after the attack from the Shadow Warriors most of the students are still tired from the other night, mostly because they where now afraid off the dark even to go to sleep.

Meanwhile Merlina had been called to the headmasters office for a chat with Milton Grimm.

Milton: Hello Merlina.

Merlina: cut the chit chat, what do you want?

Milton: since it looks like you have to stay here for awhile.

Merlina: Unfortunately.

Milton: yes, well since this is a school and not a refugee camp, you will now be returning as a student.

Merlina: back to school, I'm 32, if anything I Should be a teacher.

Milton: yes well since you never finished your studies while you where in mirror prison you don't have the qualifications, so it's be a student or leave?

Merlina: fine, I'll go to school.

Milton: Hexcellent and in return for letting you stay here I was wondering if you could do me a favor.

Merlina: what now?

Milton: it's just that Apple White has her heart set on leaving, know I've done what I can stall her but I need someone cunning enough to make her stay a bit more permanent.

Merlina: OK, I'll see what I can do.

Merlina leaves the room while Milton felt quit cleaver.

While in Raven and Apple's room, Apple was revising for her exam tomorrow while Raven was helping her pack her bags.

Apple: thanks for helping me Pack Raven, I can wait to go traveling again.

Raven: you seem confident your going to pass this exam.

Apple: that's the determination, I have to get back out there and see the world.

Raven: : gotta say it'll be sad to see you go again, especially when my birthday is so close.

Apple: don't worry I'll be sure to send you something from my travels.

Raven: thanks but it won't be the same without you.

Apple: are you sure your going to be alright without me?

Raven: after battling the Shadow Warriors, I think I'm capable of looking after myself, even without my powers.

Apple: what's wrong with your powers?

Raven: ever since my indisposition my powers are a lot weaker but when my 18th birthday comes and get my full powers I'll be better then ever.

Apple: Aren't you scared? What if you end up evil like Merlina or your own mother.

Raven: no I'm in control, all I have to do is to remind myself "I'm not evil".

Apple: but with your powers the way they are now, can you handle Merlina now she's staying here?

Raven: my evil big sister, I can certainly handle her.

Suddenly Merlina walked in with an evil grin on her face.

Merlina: your talking about me a presume.

Raven: how'd you guess?

Merlina: my ears were burning, so Apple how are you after your near death experience?

Apple: fine, why do you ask?

Merlina: well it's just after I saved you from that Shadow warrior I'd wouldn't be one-hundred percent OK, if our roles were reversed of course.

Merlina then looked around and noticed most of Apple's bags packed.

Merlina: going somewhere nice?

Apple: I'm going traveling, if you must know.

Merlina: really? With the Evil Queen still out there settling old scores, I'd think twice if I where you.

Raven: cut the small talk Merlina, what the real reason your here?

Merlina: if you must know I just got back from a meeting with headmaster Grimm and if I'm to stay here I'm to become a student here, again.

Raven: what! Your going to be in our classes!

Merlina: yeah that's not all, After Apple leaves, guess who's going to be your new roommate.

Raven: your going to be my roommate!

Merlina: oh, got it in one, well I'll leave you to your studies and packing, see you around, Roomie.

Merlina left Apple and Raven looking shocked and horrified. Straight after hearing the news Raven and Apple ran to the headmaster Grimm's office to face headmaster Milton Grimm.

Raven: what's this about Merlina being my roommate?

Milton: nice one Merlina.

Apple: what?

Milton: um, what, what. I meant nice one for Merlina, I think since she will be staying here and with Apple leaving I decided to turn a bad situation into a good one.

Raven: how is me sleeping in the same room as Merlina a good situation?

Milton: think about it, the way you've turned out I thought you might be able to reform Merlina to use her magic for good instead of evil.

Raven: I suppose it's possible but come on this is Merlina we are talking about here.

Apple: hold on, Suppose I fail my exam and have to stay here, what happens then?

Milton: well then I would have to put Merlina somewhere else know wouldn't I, now if you'll both excuse me I've got an important meeting to attend.

Raven, Apple and Milton all left the office and Raven and Apple went back to there own room to talk things over.

Apple: he does have a point.

Raven: what your on his side now!

Apple: I'm not taking sides, I'm saying I agree that if anyone could possibly reform Merlina it's you.

Raven: maybe I could but there is no way I can trust that psycho.

Apple: she maybe a psycho but she is your sister.

Raven: oh, now I see what this is about, your just trying to warm me up about letting Merlina stay with me.

Apple: Raven what are you talking about?

Raven: I'm saying it's all up to you, if you pass the test I'm stuck with her, and if you fail your stuck here and your trying to make it so when you pass you won't feel guilty.

Apple: how can you say that, I would never do that to you!

Raven: look, arguing like this isn't going to solve anything because in the end it's up to you and I'm not going to stop you, I'll leave you to your revising.

Raven left the room and left Apple to think.

Meanwhile in outside the school Dexter, Sparrow, Cerise and Kitty where outside patrolling and looking out for the Evil Queen or more Shadow Warriors.

Sparrow: this is pointless.

Dexter: for once I agree with Sparrow.

Cerise: why's that.

Dexter: Well we are looking out for Shadow Warriors, creatures that can only show themself during night time, in the middle of the day.

Kitty: oh, so this has just been a complete waste of time.

Cerise: no it's not, if The Evil Queen can resurrect the Shadow Warriors who knows what she could do, we need to keep watch.

Sparrow: fine, we'll stay.

Meanwhile inside the school Briar, Ashlyn and Maddie where showing True around the school but True was asking a lot of questions.

True: how long have you all been coming to this school.

Ashlyn: about 3 years now.

True: and how long have you all known each other?

Briar: duh, 3 years just like Ashlyn said, True do you have to ask questions all the time?

True: I'm sorry, it's just, I miss having my family to talk to.

Brair: sorry, if I snapped at you.

True: don't worry about it, it's fine.

Maddie: anything else you wanna know?

Girls continued there tour, later that evening it became night time and now it was Hunter, Tiny and Maddie's turn to keep watch while back inside, in Raven and Apple's room Apple was having a bad dream about her leaving while also watching Raven being tortured by Merlina in there room.

Apple suddenly awakened and was relieved to see Raven safe asleep, she then lied down and tried to get back to sleep.

The next day it was time for Apple to take her exam she was in the exam room sat down at a desk and was handed her exam papers by Milton Grimm.

Milton: you have one hour, good luck Miss White.

Milton sat down at his desk from Across the room while Apple looked at her exam papers and picked up her quill and ink, she began reading the questions but was still thinking about whether leaving will be the right choice,

Meanwhile Raven was outside the exam room waiting for Apple but then Merlina turned up.

Merlina: are you waiting to hear the good news?

Raven: that depends how you see it.

Merlina: what not looking forward to living with your big sister.

Raven: you don't know that, Apple's been gone for two months and that's along time to forget some verry important stuff.

Merlina: but hasn't she been studying ever since she got back, I'm mean I would be seriously hitting the books I I'd had a chance to leave, however you and I both know that with the Evil Queen still on the loose it's not safe out there, well I'll be off now say goodbye for me when Apple walks out to her doom.

Merlina leaves Raven felling scared for Apple and had completely forgot about Merlina staying with her.

1 hour later Apple had finished her exam and it was being graded, Apple left the exam room to find Raven waiting for her.

Raven: well, how did it go?

Apple: well, I...

Suddenly Headmaster Milton Grimm walked out with Apples exam graded.

Milton: I'm sorry Miss White but you have not passed your exam, you where a few marks off from passing and it hurts me to tell you that you but you cannot leave this school till after this semester.

Headmaster Milton Grimm was about too leave them until Raven stopped him.

Raven: wait, what about Merlina?

Milton: well since it looks like Apple will be staying with you, we will have no choice but to put her with someone else, it's a shame really we've just missed out on a real opportunity here.

Raven: so, who is she staying with.

Milton: oh, we will room her with Duchess Swan.

Suddenly Duchess who was listening to them from afar storms in unhappy.

Duchess: WHAT? YOUR MAKING ME ROOM WITH MERLINA!

Milton: yes, since all the other rooms are taken and since Lizzie Hearts no longer goes here, yours is the only room available.

Duchess: let me get this straight, because Apple failed her exam I'm stuck with an evil roommate?

Milton: yes, that's right.

Headmaster Milton Grimm leaves them for real this time giving the three girls to talk.

Duchess: you are going to regret failing that exam, you better watch your back, you too Raven.

Duchess leaves them while Raven and Apple return to there room to talk.

Raven: Apple, did you fail the exam on purpose?

Apple: I knew most of the answers but I could not stop thinking of you having to live with Merlina.

Raven: thank you but don't forget with my mum still out there, our fairytale world isn't safe.

Apple: well at least I'm not going to miss your party.

The two girls laughed then hugged, after that Raven helped Apple unpack.

Later that night everyone was asleep except for True who had sneaked out of bed, left her room and broke into Giles's Library and stole old scrolls that where inside a box labeled "Keep Out! She then placed her hand on a mirror and inside the mirror a shadowy figure appeared.

True: I have them.

The Shadowy Figure: well done, I'm coming for them.


End file.
